


sweet spot

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vibrators, boobs, nipple orgasms, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Doyoung isn’t paying enough attention to Jaehyun, so Jaehyun pays some extra attention to Doyoung(’s tits).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: femct 💘 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 316





	sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt from my curiouscat so for the first time ever i’m writing femct for someone other than myself lmfao! it’s short n sweet hope u enjoy!!!

Jaehyun’s never been the type to celebrate anniversaries. Well, if she’s being honest, she’s never had a relationship long enough for any milestones worth celebrating. What she and Doyoung has, though — she can tell it’s special, and six months have flown by so fast it’s almost unreal. Except it’s very real, and Jaehyun couldn’t be more happy about it. 

They had a nice romantic dinner at Doyoung’s place (followed by plenty of sex, of course) and exchanged gifts. Jaehyun received a bunch of new LPs she couldn’t wait to put on her record player, and she got Doyoung the long-awaited Animal Crossing: New Horizons. She didn’t personally get the appeal of the game, but Doyoung absolutely loved it. Even now, almost a week later, Jaehyun’s unable to drag Doyoung away from her Switch. 

“Doyoung, pay attention to me,” she whines, nudging Doyoung’s side. Her girlfriend just gives her a withering glare. 

“There’s only fifteen minutes left in the Fishing Tourney and I still haven’t beat this bitch Maple’s record,” she huffs, focusing back on the game. 

Jaehyun groans. “Can we at least cuddle till then?” 

“Oh my god, you’re like an overgrown Labrador puppy,” Doyoung sighs, but she opens her arms up and allows Jaehyun to come lie on her chest while she plays. 

Bored and with her head laying on Doyoung’s chest, she starts to absently play with her boobs through her shirt. She’s more than a little obsessed with them — they’re much bigger than hers, bouncy and full and perfect, and she loves touching them. She also loves how responsive Doyoung always is to the touch; even now as Jaehyun’s fingers barely brush the underside of her breast, she can  _ see _ Doyoung’s nipple grow harder through the thin cotton shirt. Watching in fascination, she trails her fingers over the bud feather-lightly just to see it get fully hard, straining against the fabric. 

“Jae,” Doyoung says, squirming a little although her eyes never leave the screen. “That tickles.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun murmurs, but she definitely isn’t. She just changes her touches from light to outright, rolling Doyoung’s nipple between her fingers. Squeezing her other breast gently, she pulls and pinches Doyoung’s nipple, listening to how Doyoung’s breathing starts to grow rapid. 

“You’re so annoying,” Doyoung says, but her voice is strained. Jaehyun decides to push her luck, lifting Doyoung’s shirt up enough for her to take the neglected nipple into her mouth, sucking on it while flicking her tongue across the bud. She’s rewarded by a squeak from Doyoung and a hand in her hair, pressing her to Doyoung’s chest as she suckles at her sensitive skin till Doyoung’s gasping and squirming. When she pulls off to mouth at the other nipple, teeth scraping it roughly, she notes with delight that Doyoung’s put down the game entirely and has her head splayed out on the pillow, eyes shut in pleasure. 

“What happened to your fishing contest?” Jaehyun asks, pinching both Doyoung’s nipples in sync. 

“God, shut up and put your mouth to work,” Doyoung snaps, not even bothering to open her eyes. Jaehyun grins and does as Doyoung tells her, going back to sucking and mouthing at her breasts. Doyoung’s clearly holding back sounds, but when Jaehyun blows cool air over her spit-slick nipples she moans aloud, arching her back up. 

“Jae, fuck,” she whimpers as Jaehyun buries her face back in between her tits, marking up the soft skin. “Fuck, feels so good, baby.”

“Aw, your tits are always so sensitive, aren’t they?” Jaehyun murmurs, and Doyoung makes a needy sound of affirmation. “I wonder if you could come just like this.”

At this, Doyoung does half-open her eyes to look at Jaehyun. “You’re crazy,” she says, but she doesn’t sound a hundred percent certain. Which is a mistake, because she knows Jaehyun is always up for a challenge. Jaehyun knows it’s not very common, but she’s heard rumors that nipple orgasms are real, and Doyoung has the most sensitive nipples she’s ever encountered. 

So she redoubles her efforts, cupping Doyoung’s tits in both hands as she teases Doyoung with her tongue and teeth, reveling in her moans that get increasingly louder. She’s wrapped her legs around Jaehyun’s waist to keep her in place, and Jaehyun can feel how her body shudders beneath her. 

She lets out a particularly loud cry when Jaehyun bites her nipple lightly. “Again, harder, please,” she begs, so Jaehyun bites down hard enough to make Doyoung wail, body arching up as she tries to grind against Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun simply uses one hand to hold Doyoung down, using the other to pinch her nipple roughly before slapping her breast, making her jolt. 

“Oh my god, Jae,” Doyoung groans, “you’re driving me crazy.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun breathes delightedly, sucking marks into the swell of her breast. “It feels that good, babe?”

“So good, ’m so wet,” Doyoung signs. “Touch me, Jae, please.”

“I am,” Jaehyun counters, squeezing her tits for emphasis. 

Doyoung makes a frustrated sound. “You  _ know _ what I mean, Jaehyun! I wanna come, please.” Even when she pleads, she still manages to sound annoyed, which Jaehyun secretly loves. 

“And you will,” Jaehyun counters. “Just relax, okay? I’ll make you feel good, princess, I promise.”

Doyoung sighs, relaxing her body into the sheets as Jaehyun starts rubbing at her nipples again. “You already are,” she admits, her eyes fluttering closed as she lets the pleasure wash over her again. 

Jaehyun wastes no time in working her gentle touches into stinging bites and hard pinches. The tougher she gets, the more Doyoung pants and squirms and blushes all the way down to her chest. Seeing her so obviously turned on and desperate makes Jaehyun even more determined to make her cum. 

Doyoung moans brokenly when Jaehyun sucks hard at her tit, teeth raking across her nipple. “Oh fuck, keep doing that babe— _ oh  _ god,” she sobs, when Jaehyun sucks harder and uses her other hand to pull and twist Doyoung’s other nipple. 

“Jaehyun, Jae, fuck,” Doyoung gasps, wrapping her legs tight around Jaehyun’s waist. “Baby, feels s-so good, I think I’m actually gonna cum, holy shit—”

Jaehyun groans against Doyoung’s nipple, feeling her own pussy throb in her damp panties. “That’s right, beautiful,” she encourages her. “You can do it, baby, go ahead. Be a good girl and cum for me.”

Jaehyun accentuates this with a particularly hard bite, pulling Doyoung’s nipple between her teeth and the other between her fingers, and the response is instantaneous. Doyoung throws her head back and her entire body tightens around Jaehyun, her nails digging into her back to the point of pain. Unlike the usual, she’s completely silent except for her broken, high-pitched gasps, and Jaehyun keeps soothing and kissing at her breasts as her body trembles through her orgasm. 

Jaehyun can tell the moment she comes down from her high too, the way all the tension seeps out of her taut body and she basically flops back onto the mattress. She remains wrapped around Jaehyun like a koala, moving her hands into her hair to stroke and play with it like she loves to do. 

“That was fucking crazy,” Doyoung breathes. 

Jaehyun hides her smile between Doyoung’s tits, kissing her skin. “I told you I could do it,” Jaehyun points out. 

“Yeah. yeah,” Doyoung grumbles. “I just thought it was a myth, you know? And it  _ is _ different, but I definitely came. Hard.”

“Good,” Jaehyun says, kissing up Doyoung’s chest and neck until she reaches her lips. Doyoung’s always so cute and pliable after she cums, kissing all messy and wet with plenty of tongue, and it turns heated very quickly. To Jaehyun’s surprise, Doyoung suddenly flips her over onto her back, straddling her hips. 

“Hold on a sec,” Doyoung murmurs, reaching over to the bedside table. Jaehyun appreciates the boobs in her face for a brief moment, but then Doyoung’s back to kissing her, and slipping a hand under her shorts…

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans when she feels the vibrator in Doyoung’s hand turn on, the vibrations sudden and very intense on her swollen clit. Her hips rock of their own accord, not sure whether she wants more or less, but Doyoung makes the decision for her and presses the toy firmly against her clit. 

Doyoung stays seated atop of Jaehyun as she watches her writhe, running her free hand across her chest, her waist, her neck. “So hot, Jaehyunnie,” she murmurs, rubbing her thumb along Jaehyun’s lips. “I wanna see you cum.”

“Won’t be long,” Jaehyun grits out, arching her hips up. She loves teasing and kissing and fucking for hours, but she also loves the intense, throbbing orgasm that only a toy can bring. Sure enough, it only takes a few more minutes of Doyoung rubbing her clit with the toy before she feels her orgasm approaching fast. 

“Kiss me,” she requests breathlessly, and Doyoung smiles fondly before bending down to kiss her, dirty and messy in contrast. Jaehyun comes with a shudder and a whine into Doyoung’s mouth, rolling her orgasm out against the toy until the vibrations become too intense, and she fumbles at Doyoung’s hand till she turns it off and tosses it aside 

“Mmm, c’mere,” Jaehyun says, pulling Doyoung flush to her chest and kissing the top of her head. 

“Just like I said, labrador puppy,” she says exasperatedly, but she snuggles happily into Jaehyun’s embrace, both of them warm and sex-flushes and drunk on each other’s endorphins. Everything’s beautiful and peaceful and quiet, until—

“ _ FUCK!  _ The Fishing Tourney, oh God!!” Doyoung rolls off of Jaehyun quickly and grabs her abandoned Switch, letting out a string of curses when she opens her game back up. 

“Fucking second place, I can’t believe this shit! Fuck you Maple— and hey, don’t laugh! Fuck you too, Jung Jaehyun!”


End file.
